


last illusion of the old order

by fangirl6202



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Gods Among Us, M/M, Old Gods, celestial beings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl6202/pseuds/fangirl6202
Summary: They walk the streets in tangible forms that had not been seen by mortal eyes since the beginning of mankind. Two men, one dark whereas the other is light.  The two seemed an unusual pair, but those who observed them for any given amount of time could see that they were the very definition of soulmates.The God of Love. The God of War.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	last illusion of the old order

The Gods are not dead. 

No matter how far humanity slipped from the ancient beliefs, no matter how twisted and warped their views became, the Gods simply did not die. They were old, yes, but never truly gone. 

Not many humans, simple minded creatures who would be distressed if they knew just how miniscule they were in the so-called ‘grand scheme of things’, knew of deities long forgotten. 

It had angered the Gods, when the rise of technology began to mean the fall of beliefs and they had long abandoned this unworthy race. No longer worshipped. No longer admired. No longer believed in. 

All but two. 

The God of Love. The God of War. 

The God of love saw that humans partook in his namesake of their own vocation, who praised him even if they were not aware of it. Humans were so full of love _,_ of happiness, of joy, that he could never leave them. He could never be so cruel. 

The God of war saw that humans would never stop partaking in his namesake of their own vocation, who praised him even if they were not aware of it. Humans were so full of rage, of hatred, of deceit, that he could never leave them to their own devices. He could never be so cruel. 

These two Gods had been with humanity since it’s earliest hours, and they did not plan to part with it until the bitter end. They knew their work was too important.

War and Love, their true names lost by time to everyone except themselves, were by each other’s side for all of it. The pair often walked the fields where battles took place after the events, aiding those they could, placing small miracles wherever they could. Men found their eyesight returned, found their legs were not paralyzed as they had feared; women found that they did not tire even as they tended to the wounded for hours, found that their cupboards held more food to give as they had originally taken notice of. Small miracles.

War was a vicious warrior, striking down those who had started these massacres for selfish gain and refused to stop sending young men to fight in their place. They did not deserve his compassion, and if Love looked the other way when one of these lives were taken by him, neither spoke of it. 

As eons passed, wars and love evolved along with the human race, the Gods knew they could not stay distanced as they had before. No longer could they only walk among humans in grand events, but rather Love and War could be found everywhere. 

Now they walk the streets in tangible forms that had not been seen by mortal eyes since the beginning of mankind. Two men, one dark whereas the other is light. One who wore a sincere grin for everyone who crossed his path whereas the other had a glare one couldn’t help but cower from. The two seemed an unusual pair, but those who observed them for any given amount of time could see that they were the very definition of soulmates. 

That notion made the two Gods laugh. There was simply no such thing. Their relationship had survived the test of time because the two had been passionately enamoured with one another since their youth. They were not ‘made for each other’, there was no cosmic plan to put them together.

In their youth, their brethren did nothing to hide their disdain for Love and his power. _Love,_ they would sneer. _Love is weak._ War had known from the very beginning that Love was the most powerful of them, both the God and the affection itself. Yes, Love was beautiful and gentle, but War knew the truth. The two had confided only in each other for millennia, them against the pantheon, and it was from there that love sprouted. 

Love and War did much over their days among the humans. Attending funerals of those who were sent to fight, telling their families what brave people they were. Spending time in hospitals, War recounting what all that he had seen with the older veterans fighting new fights, Love with the children who were so hopeful despite their horrible circumstances. 

More than once, they shed their physical forms to whisper in the ears of humanity.

_The homeless man you pass everyday? Offer him that position at work you’re trying to fill._

_The stray cat on your street? What’s the harm in taking him in. Your children would love a pet._

_Go visit your grandfather. You know he would love to see you. He was always so proud of you._

Their objectives may have changed over time, wars and love so different, but their devotion to humanity did not. And occasionally, they got attached to this race they protected. 

War had been the one to find the human, young even by their standards, and Love had never seen his partner so enamored before. It was an unspoken agreement, that this child was their personal responsibility and that their existence would never be the same. Never before had two gods lived on any mortal realm, but for their son, it was worth it. 

Perhaps one day, they could make their son a deity like themselves, but they would not make that decision for him. For now he seemed completely content to spend his days running around their home, screaming at the top of his lungs in the pure joy that came with childhood. 

Love and War had never thought they could have a family, not in the way humans did, but then again they were vastly different than their brethren. The other Gods, so indoctrinated in their own superiority, would never have spent time on Earth, much less take mortal forms to live among them.

Love and War did often recount their self proclaimed glory days, when mortals revered them and could appear to them in their times of need. But they found that those glory days did not compare at all to their current lives.

“Are you happy, my love?” 

The question made the God’s head pop up, jolting him from this thoughts as he looked at his love. He saw the one he was so utterly in love with, a beautiful strong person, holding their sleeping child to his chest. Warmth flooded through him at the sight, and he smiled, making his way over to the God.

“More than you could imagine.”

War watched as that simple statement made the God smile. He could spend eternity chasing after that soft, barely-there smile, and he was sure he was going to.

“ _Mesh’la,”_ the God said, the simple term of affection said with such reverence as their foreheads met. It was a simple touch, one as old as them, but to War it was everything. 

“Din.”

Love’s smile grew at the sound of his true name, the last great kept secret of the old order, and he pressed a kiss to War’s, to _Cobb’s_ lips. 

“I am happy as well.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've finished a wip, I feel so proud of myself!
> 
> This isn't a writing style I'm extremely familiar and English isn't really my first language, so I hope it's understandable! 
> 
> I started thinking one day about Aphrodite and Ares and their legends and this was born; I've always loved the idea of Love having the capacity for darkness and true evil over War, which is truly just rage and anguish. Love genuinely is the most powerful force on Earth, I believe. So essentially, this is a character study into the Gods
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this! Leave me some comments please! I've never written like this before so any feedback would be greatly appreciated :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
